This invention relates to a transmission and more particularly to a hybrid transmission for a vehicle, by means of which drive may be transmitted via a mechanical drive train to a ground engaging structure of the vehicle to drive the vehicle, or drive may be transmitted by the operation of a hydraulic motor.